My Life
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: Her life was so perfect until that day happened. One person notices her and tries to get her to open up. Who will that person be? Pairings to encounter: NanohaxFate, NanohaxYuuno, HayatexAlicia, FatexCarim. Ratings might go up. Please R&R! NxF FOREVER!


**A/N:** Hihi~ This is another idea that popped into my head~ *Smiles* *Looks around* If you know something like this in REAL life… then don't be surprised… *Blushes* because… it IS real life… a-ahem, a-anyway, enjoy?

Oh and one more thing. You'll see MANY pairings in here. Like I stated earlier in my summary. I don't know if there'll be more though. We'll just have to wait and see~

* * *

**My Life**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

"Nanoha please… don't cry…" Miyuki-nee-chan embraced me and tears started falling faster and harder.

"Nee- *cough* Nee-ch- *hic* -chan… *hic* t-t-they d-don't… u-under- *hic* stand… a-at all *hic*" I wiped the unstoppable tears that kept coming down like a waterfall.

"I know Nanoha, I know. But _please_, don't cry…" Miyuki hugged me tighter.

_"Nanoha, do you want to transfer?" Dad kept his eyes on the road.  
_

_"No, why are you asking Dad?" I tilted my head confused._

_"*Sigh* I might have to transfer you. I'm going on a business trip out of the country and_…_" My eyes widened._

_"Y-you're kidding right?" I looked at him and a shock of wave ran down my spine. He wasn't kidding at all. "No_… _way_…_ w-what about my school? What about all of my activities and clubs and rehearsals and all of those, what am I going to do? Huh? And my friends. What am I going to do? Just abandon them all?" I asked keeping my voice to a certain level._

_"*Sigh* Nanoha. You have to leave all of those behind. You can start a new life at-"_

_"No I can't Dad! I can't! That school doesn't even HAVE ANYTHING!! They don't have what I have here at MY high school Dad." I shook my head. "I can't just abandon something I LOVE the most!"_

_"Nanoha, you have to. You can start all over again-"_

_"That's the thing Dad! I DON'T want to start all over again! I can't! I love everything I do at my school! I can't just abandon everything so easily like you said. I just_… _can't ok?"_

_"Nanoha, you HAVE to. You have no choice. Some times in life you have to abandon EVERYTHING you love to survive. You have to move on."_

_"I can't! I can't move on!" Tears started falling and I wiped it away quickly. "I can't just move on that easily_…_" My voice started cracking. "Can't I just live with Miyuki-nee-chan? Or Kyoya-nii-chan?"_

_"Kyoya doesn't have a home and Miyuki's busy with things-"_

_"Busy with what huh? Arguing with you about if she should be a good girl and come back home? Busy with being with Mom?"_

_"Do not talk about her ever again."_

_"What, Mom? Why not? Ever since you two got a divorce, you and I were NEVER EVER close again, no, scratch that, we weren't EVEN close in the first place, weren't we?" Something squeezed at my heart and it hurt.  
_

_"No, we weren't, but-"_

_"But what? I don't even KNOW Mom! I never got a chance to know her! I was only in grade school! And you took that chance away from me, I had a chance to know her, but you just had to cheat on her with Lindy-san, didn't you?" Tears started forming and I turned away, looking out the window. At MY reflection._

_"Can you PLEASE not talk about that?"_

_I stayed silent. Too busy trying to keep my tears from coming out.  
_

_"Look Nanoha. *Sigh* Today will be_…_your last day of school." My eyes widened much bigger this time. "Return ALL of your books and belongings back to the school and I'll come pick you and your brother up to transfer you to your new school before I leave."_

_"You're going to transfer Erio too?" I looked down at the pavement and grass we were passing by in 70 MPH._

_"Yeah. I am."_

_

* * *

_

_"Alright kids, today we will go sing all out at the college school. Let's do our best!" Sensei punched the air with his fist._

_"Ya!" Everyone cheered, except me. I noticed Arisa-chan looking at me and turned my gaze away from the front. I looked out the window and sighed._

_It's 6:20 A.M. and we are going to depart in 5. Sensei told us to go change into our uniforms (dress). We all did so and aboarded the bus. After Sensei took attendance, everyone was here, we departed and went to the college school that was two cities away. I didn't want to tell anyone what happened and since Arisa-chan was the one that was sitting next to me on the bus she asked me if something was wrong._

_"N-nothing, nya ha ha ha," I scratched my cheek._

_"Liar, I can tell when something's bothering you. What is it?" Great, now I made Arisa-chan worry.  
_

_"I-it's nothing really," I waved my hands in front of me._

_"Spill."_

_I sank low into my seat and glanced at her before looking straight again."Can I_… _t-tell you later?"_

_Arisa-chan smiled and nodded. "If it'll make you comfortable then ok. I'll wait until this concert is over. Until then, just relax."_

_"Y-yeah, easy for you to say_…_" I sighed and kicked my feet back and forth, watching my feet the whole time that I didn't know we got to the college that fast. *Sigh* Today's my last day. My last performance. My last time with my Choir friends. My last time with Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, and everyone else. *Sigh*_

_The performance went great. It was perfect. The judges LOVED us. The way we sang our French was unique to them. It was peaceful and calm. I saw everyone's faces. They looked like they were enchanted by our voices. I kind of smiled at that. The thing that got me to smile and laugh was when one of the judge came up to us and told us to put our knuckles on our cheeks._

_We did so and when he told us to sing our French beginning verse again we all laughed because we all sounded so funny. Arisa-chan looked at me and smiled. I stepped back a little. I shouldn't have been lying to her. She could see right through me. *Sigh*_

_When the judge was done playing with us and telling us we were awesome we headed out to go eat lunch. But first we switched into our normal clothes. The weirdest and nastiest thing was that the boys were ALL checking us out when we were changing. We didn't know that the bus window wasn't very black tinted so the boys could still see us._

_Thank goodness I was behind Suzuka-chan. Although she was embarrassed, I was blocked and no one saw my body. Nyahaha. I'm evil._

_Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan, and I went to go eat at the Taco Bell restaurant. It was delicious. ESPECIALLY the supreme one. Yummie._

_After we were done eating we hung out around Wendy's for awhile for a group picture of everyone, all boys, and all girls. Sensei was waiting in the bus for us to get back and do roll. Everyone was here so we went back home. Er, I forgot all about something. Arisa-chan. I turned around and saw her looking at me, waiting. I knew it, she wants me to tell her._

_"Ano, Arisa-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"D-do I have to tell you?"_

_"Well of course you have to tell me. You told me you would, didn't you?" My left eyebrow twitched and I sighed._

_"Yeah, I did_… _*Sigh*"_

_

* * *

_

_"And that's what_…_ happened_…_" Arisa seemed to be bothered by this and she kept saying "Oh, I see"._

_I smiled sadly. "Y-yeah." Arisa-chan hugged me closely and I blinked._

_"Don't cry Nanoha." I blinked again._

_"I'm not_…_ crying_…_" I felt a tear roll down my right cheek. Arisa-chan moved her hand up and wiped my tear away. I blinked again._

_"W-wha_…_ w-why am I crying?" I chocked on my words and Arisa-chan hugged me again, this time tightly._

_"Don't cry Nanoha." Tears came down like waterfalls._

_"D-don't *hic* s-say th-th-that Arisa-chan_… _y-you're going to m-ma- *hic* make me c-c-cry again_…_ *sniffs* *hic*"_

_"Don't cry Nanoha."_

_"A-Arisa-chan *hic* p-please d-don't_…_ *hic*"_

_She pulled away for awhile and I saw her frown for a bit and it looked like she was in thought. "I'm sorry Nanoha. Mmm." She paused for a bit and I blinked again, confused on what she was going to say. "Please cry then." She started hugging me and laughing. I smiled and laughed._

_"__Nyahaha_… _*hic*_ _A-Arisa-chan!__ *hic*" She smiled and moved my bangs away from my eyes._

_"Are you better now?" I nodded slowly._

_"Y-yeah_… _*hic* I-I'm better now_…_ *sniffs*" I tried to muster a smile the best I can._

"Nanoha… I know that… Dad wants you to transfer, but please… can you do what he says?" I pulled away from the hug.

"B-but Miyuki-nee-chan? *hic* I-I can't… I can't just leave everyone behind… and my clubs… and activities… I love doing them, I don't want to just forget all about them!" I pulled onto her sleeves and she just shook her head.

"Sorry Nanoha. I can't do anything. Dad won't let you live with me because Mom's with me."

"I want to *hic* s-see Mom too… *sniffs* I want to know about her… I want to *hic* see how she looks like… I want to know what she likes *sniffs* I w-want to know *hic* what she dislikes… *hic*… b-but that's impossible, isn't it? *hic*" Miyuki nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I can't do anything. Dad won't listen to me anymore. Nor will he listen to Kyo-chan."

"Because Kyoya-nii-chan *hic* is poor and doesn't have his *sniffs* diploma… and a job… because *hic* he's a failure to Dad?" Miyuki nodded again. I looked down. "I *hic* see… *sniffs*"

"Sorry Nanoha…"

I shook my head. "It's ok Miyuki-nee-chan. I'm fi- *hic* fine now…" I broke the hug and walked away. "Thank you for the food… *sniffs* I'll pay for the bill… *hic* you can enjoy it while it last…" I paused. "Goodbye Miyuki-nee-chan." I whispered the last part to myself.

_"Sensei, can you_…_ read this to everyone in class on Monday." I smiled weakly and Sensei just looked at me. "It's_… _I'm moving_…_" Sensei gasped and grabbed onto my hands and looked at me._

_"No way! You're my best student though!"_

_I smiled tiredly. "Sorry for not telling you sooner_…_ I just found out today." Sensei looked sad but then nodded._

_"Ok, I'll read it to them on Monday. I hope you have fun in your new school_…_" Sensei grabbed the letter I was extending out.  
_

_I flinched. "Y-yeah_…_"_

_"I'll miss you Nanoha_…_"_

_I smiled and tried to laugh. "I'll miss you too Sensei_…_"_

_

* * *

"*Sigh* I don't want to put this letter in my locker, but_…_ I also don't want to face everyone. I might_…_ cry again. *sigh* Crying in Arisa-chan's arms is already enough. My eyes hurt and I don't think I'll be able to handle another one. Er!" I walked backwards and hid behind the building. "Ah man! Suzuka-chan_…_ she's probably looking for me_…_ I guess Arisa-chan hasn't told her yet." I looked down and walked the other way._

_Standing in front of my locker was hard, but PUTTING the letter into my locker as a BIG thing. I couldn't put it in. It took me 20 minutes debating if I should put it in or not. I gave up and just placed it in my locker carefully and closed my locked slowly. "Memories_…_ something no one can take." The locker clicked shut and I turned around spotting Suzuka-chan walking my direction again. I jumped in surprised and ran to another building._

_I escaped from her and went to the Library to return my books. Erio was there waiting for me. After we turned in our books I saw Amy looking at our direction, confused. I tried to avoid eye contact and pretend like I didn't see her. Dad also came into the Library, just in time for us to leave but then Erio turned around and spotted Amy looking at us._

_He pulled on my sleeve and asked, "Did you tell Amy-san yet?" I shook my head. "Then I'll go tell her you're moving~" And there he went. Jobbing over to her. I spun around mouthing 'What the! Are you crazy!? Ugh!' and sped out of the Library, but right when I was out the door I looked over and saw Amy's face._

_It contained of Happiness at first, then curious, then worried, then sadness, and then anxious mixed with fear._

_I stood out of the Library, embracing the thought of Amy coming since I saw her stand up so fast and run after me. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around so fast that I almost hit Amy._

_"Ah, s-sorry!" I tried to bow but she hugged me unexpectedly. I flinched and relaxed after a little while. "Soww-"_

_"It's ok, you don't have to say it_…_ I'll miss you Nanoha_…_" I hugged her back loosely. Tears started forming again._

_"Ah~ I'm going to cry three times today. *Sigh*" She pulled away slightly._

_"Three times? What do you mean 'three times'?" I looked away and sighed._

_"My Dad_…_ and Arisa-chan_…_" She mouthed 'Oh' and I nodded slowly. "And now it's going to be you_…_" I sighed again. Amy hugged me tightly again._

_"I'm sorry Nanoha if I'm going to make you cry." Her voice cracked a little. I nodded hesitantly and slowly._

_"I-it's ok_…_ y-you're also c-crying too_…_ *sniffs*" We both laughed for a while and then pulled apart. We hugged and pulled apart for about 20 times before Erio came out of no where and told me we had to leave. "Sowwie, I have to go now Amy."_

_Amy sniffed and smiled the best she could. "Yeah. Take care of yourself. And be sure to come back to us!" She hugged me again for the last time._

_"Yeah, I will." I hugged her back just as tightly. "Thank you Amy. For seeing me off. And I'm sowwie I didn't tell you."_

_"It's ok, I understand." We pulled apart and smiled at each other for a while before Erio 'ahem'ed and I took a few step backwards to where Erio was standing. I waved goodbye to Amy and she watched us leave until we were gone._

_

* * *

_

"*Sigh* Here I am… my new school… new place… maybe new friends… and new clubs… *Sigh*" I walked down the lockers to find my name and bumped into someone. "O-owie…" I rubbed my nose and bowed down quickly. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." I looked up and jumped back surprised. "It was my fault, I saw you coming but didn't stop you." I blushed and scratched my cheek. "I'm sorry. My name is Yuuno. Yuuno Scrya. And who might you be? You look new." He extended his hand toward me.

"E-eto… ano… N-N-Na-Nanoha! My name is Takamachi Nanoha! S-sorry, I don't…" I extended my hand out hesitantly. _'_…_ shake strangers hand_…_'_ I said the last part to myself. He grabbed onto my hand and shook it. I felt like screaming but I didn't. I shook his hand and we let go.

"You don't what?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "N-nothing! E-eto, gotta g-go!" I dashed the other way. "It was nice meeting you Scrya-san!" I called out from behind me before I disappeared from his sight.

And that's how I met him. Yuuno Scrya.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N: **End!! ^^ Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? You don't know? Weeeeell, just tell me by clicking the green link and giving a review. XD Much appreciated. :D

~Yuki


End file.
